


a stitch away from making it (and a scar away from falling apart)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, i originally posted this on tumblr so there are no capitalized letters, this is what i like to call: aesthetic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically just a reflection on emma's and regina's relationship throughout the whole show from an outside perspective.or: just show this to anyone who a) wants to know why you ship swanqueen or b) doesn't believe swanqueen was queerbaiting.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 21





	a stitch away from making it (and a scar away from falling apart)

there are the savior and the evil queen - light and dark - who obviously loathe each other on first sight.

but it wouldn't be a good story if they aren't forced to interact somehow. and so it is because they share a son, but in between plotting against each other and "he's my son" - "no he's mine" there is also this tension, a challenge they both won't back away from.  
there is "you have no idea what i'm capable of" and defiant looks and maybe they even enjoy this back and forth of snarky remarks and throwing fists just a little too much.  
because it's different from their dull lives and somehow it's an outlet for dealing with all of their anger directed at a world who has treated them both unfairly. 

but of course there is their son, who is caught in the middle, and he's the one thing they have in common and somehow that makes them family now.  
so they grudgingly accept that their love for him is bigger than their hate for each other. and god knows how it happened but at one point it turned from "my son" to "our son" and suddenly, in a very twisted way, they really are a family. 

it starts with careful looks and cautious interactions but now it's "emma" instead of "miss swan" and "regina", not "madam mayor". even though no one would have expected it, themselves least of all, they really do grow closer.  
it's an eyeroll while confessing "i don't want to kill you", like that hasn't been obvious for quite some time now.  
it's "they don't know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood, not the way i do, not the way you do" and "somehow this makes us unique, or maybe even special". 

and all of a sudden they fight side by side, weirdly in sync, and they protect the people they love together because "you might not be strong enough, but maybe we are". and everyone knows that "every savior needs a villain" but what happens when the villain confesses "but maybe i need you"? all of these unspoken words, the meaning in between the lines - it all comes together when emma sacrifices herself for regina. 

"you worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed", and now the savior turns dark because of the former evil queen, but in a way no one would have expected it to happen. it's a hushed "i saved you, now save me" and a pleading look. it's "it took a long time, but i really know you" but of course the situation changes from bad to worse. 

and now they go from "and like henry, i was seeing the good in you" to doors slamming shut with a muttered "goodbye, miss swan". it's hurt and pain and strained conversations with an irritated "don't 'miss swan' me, we've been through too much" and the look that follows the response "start acting like emma again and we'll talk" is full of regrets. 

but they make it through, they always do, their relationship might be a little strained now but they still are family and they still trust each other.  
they still have henry, who is everything. and of course, when it really counts, regina is there and she is following emma to hell, to other realms even. and when they're talking about hope it's "something you taught me all those years ago, when you didn't give up on me". 

but they are carefully keeping their distance now, a gap between them where there used to be reassuring touches not too long ago, and it's painful but still better than risking the bottled up emotions and unspoken words resurfacing.  
so when regina sees that shiny ring on emma's hand, she forces a smile and just what she's supposed to say. "i'm happy for you, i really am" and even though emma once had said "but with you regina, i always know when you're lying" she returns a tight lipped "thanks, means a lot" and just like that it's over for good. 

(except that regina hates endings. "i'd like to call it a second chance" she says while emma's eyes are shining and she is beaming up at her)

**Author's Note:**

> i've never really written a lot before, so sorry if it sucks. this just came to me randomly and i started typing it out, i apologize for any mistakes. please let me know what you think!


End file.
